Character Creation
Let's Begin So, here you are, ready to create a character and set off unto the world. The path isn't easy, it isn't simple, and most assuredly it isn't for everyone. This is not just a game, but a dedication. As I've probably mentioned before, I like to see characters with a story to them, reasons to do what they do, reasons to live. Role-playing is something that allows you to bring out your heart to create something that is, for lack of a better term, you. Basic Concept The first thing you want is a basic concept, what and who is your character? Is he a tanned, spear wielding warrior from Danmera, or maybe a frail, genius scholar from the Hollows. This is the time to get a basic backstory, alignment, personality, and physical descriptions of your character. Class The first thing past basic information to do is select the class you will be playing. A list of classes can be found here. Once you've done that, make yourself familiar with the idea of the class, what they act as, what they should be good at, etc. After that, move on to step two. The Numbers (and things they affect) Attributes As with Pathfinder, the world operates with six primary attributes: strength, dexterity, constitution, intelligence, wisdom, and charisma. To decide this skills, you must actually have myself present, as my assistance in necessary in the process. We roll 4d6 (four six sided dice) and drop the lowest number of the group, and you add that to the list. Say I roll the 4d6 and have a 3, 6, 5, and a 2. In this instance I would drop the 2 and count the rest up; I have a 14, not a bad roll. This number gets added to a pool, and we roll six additional times. At the end, you'll have 7 numbers, and of those, we once again drop the lowest. Say I rolled a 14, 18, 15, 11, 9, 12, and a 10. I would drop the 9, and now I have my six. There are now two options. I either take those, and place them within the six attributes as I see fit, or I can test my luck. I allow a single reroll of the entire 7 numbers. You have a chance to do better, or a chance to do worse. Be warned, once you've dedicated yourself to the reroll though, you cannot go back, and must take the second list; then you may allot them as you wish. Health To roll health, find out your hit die by referring to the class page. Every class has a base that will be used for the first couple levels; that will be replaced by the specialization hit die once you're allowed to select your specialization. You also add your constitution modifier to every roll. So if I have a 2d10 hit die and a 14 in constitution. I roll a 13 with the hit die, add the con mod and I get 15, so fifteen extra health for that level. Also, at each level, you may select whether to use your class bonus in the form of one of two options. You may use a class bonus to gain 1 extra skills points or 5 HP. Starting Money/Equipment All starting wealth and equipment is decided by the GM in accordance with your backstory. Ask the DM what you receive and take any complaints directly to them. Feats Next up is feats, which are similar to the perks you can find in RPGs like Fallout and Skyrim. I do have a small list of feats specific to my world that you can find here but most feats I use are shared with the original Pathfinder. You can find their list of feats here; and if you have questions are certain features that may or may not pertain to my world that their feats have, or certain aspects that may need to be changed, specifically health or damage related feats, do not hesitate to ask. Final Things Backstory Last, but most certainly not least, is to finish up, rewrite, and polish your backstory into one final, amazing product to show to me. Than I'll probably critique a bunch of things, negate a few others, and suggest some changes. You must then take that and repeat the above, then we go until we've got a nice, multi-paged backstory that you can be proud of. Two more things, traits and drawbacks; found here and here respectively. You can take two traits and two drawbacks, but all are optional, and do not have to be taken. If you take two drawbacks, you may then select a third trait to pick.